Castillo de secretos
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Querian jugar y olvidar el aburrimiento que sufrian, estaban solos y las travesuras siempre son aclamadas sobre todo si se trata de tan solo unos pequeños e inocentes niños. Pero el juego que escogieron era demasiado peligroso como para continuar con el. Era ganar o perder ¿acaso no se podian ambas?


Los Simpson no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores, pero esta historia es original y salió de mi alocada mente así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

**POV de Bart.**

**Mi hermana y yo estamos aburridos, no hay nada que hacer, simplemente sentarnos a ver programas de Tomy y Dally que han repetido una y otra vez y se han vuelto tediosos de ver, tanta es lo aburridos que podemos llegar a estar que nuestra imaginación para hacer de cualquier cosa una pelea no está activada y parece no querer estarlo, estamos tan aburridos que llegamos a salir al patio y nos recostamos en el césped uno al lado del otro, mis padres no estaban, donde se encontraban era un misterio del cual no puse mucha atención, nuestras manos llegan a rozar y me sonrojo volteando la cara a otro lado, como siento esto por mi hermana come mocos?. Nunca lo había sentido por ninguna de mis ex novias pero si con mi hermana menor, según yo mi peor enemiga, mis pensamientos divagan, entonces mi hermana y yo nos levantamos para ir hacia donde Flanders que acababa de recibir algunas cajas que no eran un gran interés pero de eso, a seguir pensando en esas corrientes eléctricas que mandaron toda la sangre del cuerpo hasta mi cara.**

Bart: que son esas cajas Flanders?

**Nos explico por momentos, lo que eran esas cajas, nos dio el numero para que por "accidente" no llamáramos a este número, aunque suene como a mi padre Estúpido Flanders… bueno no tardamos mucho en llamarles y a que vinieran solo tardo al menos media hora, cuando llegaron invente una empresa con lo primero que se me vino a la mente o más bien lo primero que vi.**

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Lisa y yo comenzamos a armar un inmenso castillo hecho por completo de cajas, tan grande incluso más que nuestra choza de casa, era inmensa, la primera en entrar fue Lisa, no sabía si habíamos construido el castillo lo suficientemente estable como para entrar ahí, no quería que pasara pero si no lo permito sería extraño ya que nunca me preocupo por ella o al menos no lo hago notar, ella entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.**

**Quedo viendo esa puerta de cartón, vagando por mis pensamientos, utilizando el cerebro que creía no tener, pensando en sus rubios cabellos, en esos ojos oscuros, ese vestido rojo junto a sandalias del mismo color, y esas brillantes perlas que solo son más brillantes junto a su sonrisa. Escucho vagamente su voz llamándome…**

Lisa: Bart! *esta extraño y distraído más de lo que acostumbra*

Bart: Quiero entrar!  
Lisa: cuál es la contraseña?!

Bart: *Contraseña?! Oh tengo una idea* (con tono perezoso, avergonzado) Amo a mi hermana!

Lisa: JAJA!

**Abrió la puerta dejándome entrar,** **me pone triste y es raro el que le haya dicho que la amo y ella lo haya tomado como una broma mas, pero si realmente esto permite el que yo siga siendo ese hermano mayor que ella conoce, estará bien…**

**Estará bien…**

**Estará bien…. Al menos eso quiero creer.**

Lisa: a que jugaremos dentro de este castillo?

**Me miro por arriba de su hombro y esa curiosa sonrisa la hacía verse tan tierna, eso me recordaba el hecho de no querer que los chicos le dañasen, le insultasen y más aun que la hiciesen llorar, no soporto verla llorar, pero a la vez esos rasgos tan tiernos me hacen sentir de lo peor.**

Lisa: Bart, podemos jugar a la princesa?

Bart: quieres jugar?

Lisa: si Bart… sabes, es que, las chicas me evitan por ser una nerd, es triste sentirse sola, sé que no entiendes pero casi no juego con nadie, casi no me invitan y quienes lo hacen hablan después de mi, por eso prefiero leer, por eso finjo no querer amigos, pero no es así…

**La había escuchado atentamente, sentí quebrarme viendo como a mi hermana la que consideraba fuerte, inteligente, responsable incluso más que yo, se sentía tan triste y se quebraba por dentro, era como si ella gritara, sufriera y nadie fuese capaz de ayudarla, me derrumbaba y solo atine a abrazarla, sus brazos se enredaron en mi espalda, sus lagrimas caían por mi hombro quería apoyarla pero cómo, nunca me ha gustado verla llorar y ahora no sé cómo detenerle. Sin pensarlo mis manos fueron hacia su cadera y la otra a su corto cabello, la pegue más a mí…**

Bart: /Lisa, tal vez no sea el mejor hermano pero no estás sola yo siempre estaré aquí/

**Lisa me apretó más fuerte, para luego con lentitud separarse de mí, limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, para luego con rastro de esas lágrimas sonreír.**

Lisa: es cierto nunca estaré sola mientras tu estés aquí… te amo Bart.

Bart: bueno dejemos las cursilerías y vamos a jugar!

Lisa: enserio jugaras al príncipe y la princesa?

Bart: deja de preguntar, o me arrepentiré…

**Su tono era dudoso, aunque sé que este juego es raro acepte, porque si pudiera daría lo que fuera por verla realmente sonreír. Tome su mano para subir hasta el último piso, una especio de terraza, la recosté en una pila de cartones fingiendo ser una cama, y corrí abajo, para fingir que apenas iba a entrar, no sé porque mis piernas se movían rápidamente, corría como si de verdad Lisa fuera una princesa en apuros, pero después de ver como se entristecía era más que obvio que quisiera cuidarla para que no se sintiera triste o sola, tan siquiera por unos momentos demostrarle que a veces se puede ser feliz sin preocuparse por los demás.**

**Entre a esa terraza y vi como estaba sentada con sus rodillas flexionadas a su estomago, veía las ramas del árbol moverse con el aire al igual que su cabello, luego paso su mano por el rostro y se recostó, no se había dado cuenta que ya había estado ahí viéndola, entre como que no vi nada y me acerque a su rostro, e inmediatamente recordé esa estúpida película que una vez mi mamá me obligo a ver con Maggie, la de la bella durmiente, me ruborice pensando en aquello y antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a ella, me acerque a su rostro y vi una pequeña sonrisa formada pero también unos ojos con leves rastros de lagrimas, los limpie sin pensarlo dos veces y luego susurre.**

Bart: /no debes llorar sola y tampoco debes llorar nunca más por estupideces que dicen los demás/

**Sin más me acerque a su cara, el plan sería un beso en su mejilla pero un impulso me hizo besarle en los labios, me perdí en esa delicada textura, tan finos tan pequeños y a la vez tan simples, me seguí deleitando con ese objeto, Lisa parecía no corresponder pero cambio cuando ella me siguió el ritmo, sus manos fueron hacia mi nuca y cabello, y las mías a su cintura y rostro, la intensidad subía pero algo interrumpió uno de los trabajadores de la compañía de cajas, me levante del cuerpo de ocho años de Lisa y vi como sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo hasta caer al lado de el suyo, su cara sonrojada y aun así con una sonrisa, se le veía hermosa, me levante y un poco enojado ayude a Lisa a levantarse tomando su mano, y llevándola hasta allá, el empleado nos amenazo. Pero no es como que le hubiéramos tomado mucha importancia entramos de nuevo esta vez al compartimiento.**

Lisa: Bart, que fue aquello?

**Me ruborice, sabia a que se refería con "aquello", solo atine a responderle algo avergonzado. Que tal vez nunca volvería a pasar desviando la vista por completo de mi hermana, sonreí de medio lado al pensar que esto sería nuestro pequeño secreto y convenciéndome a mí mismo que por mucho que me hubiera gustado no debía pasar de nuevo.**

**Aun así nuestras miradas, esa sonrisa silenciosa que decía que aun así nada saldría de este castillo, pasase lo que pasase. **

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Al día siguiente volvimos al castillo, un nuevo juego, un nuevo beso, nuevas reacciones, nuevas caricias inocentes y puras (JAJA Claro…), nuevos secretos que esconder y que debían ser resguardados en ese enorme castillo de cartón que sería confidente de mas encuentros hasta el fatídico día en que los empleados de la tienda llegaron para una guerra arruinando el aura que emanaba ese castillo, ganamos he de decir pero sinceramente no me siento bien con la victoria ya que Nelson llego para ayudarnos a lo que pude distinguir un extraño brillo en los ojos de Lisa que me hicieron revolver el estomago, no es como que me importase mucho, con el tono más casual que pude (ósea se escondiendo la mala gana), le dije que tal deberíamos destruir el castillo, ella acepto muy a mi pesar tal tanto yo como ella sabíamos que esto no debería volver a pasar.**

**Los besos, las caricias, miradas furtivas todo eso debía quedar atrás, simplemente debían olvidarse para no recordarse más, todo se destruiría así como el castillo frente a nuestros ojos que se derrumbaba con las gotas de agua caer, por última vez, sosteniendo aquella manguera voltee a ver a mi pequeña hermana dándome cuenta que ella me veía igual, otra vez esas miradas silenciosas que a mi parecer decían "Dejémoslo atrás, sabemos que no lo olvidaremos, pensemos que siempre tendremos el Castillo de los secretos para guardar nuestro secreto"… asentí levemente mientras tomaba su mano.**

**Tal vez no debí tratar de descubrir lo que siento por mi hermana, ahora he acabado destruido más que al darme cuenta de que amaba a mi hermana y ahora la pierdo sin siquiera haber intentado ganarla, lo peor es que soy demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo y arruinarlo perdiéndola por siempre…**

Eso fue lo que pensó Bart, un día, un mes, una semana, un año indefinido y sin embargo importante para él. El día en que logro enamorarse de su pequeña hermana.


End file.
